


Breakfast and a Show - July 11, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 3





	Breakfast and a Show - July 11, 2020

*WAP*

"OUCH! Harry that one just flew into my head!" Terry Boot shouted.

"I'm trying! There are just too many of them, but I love them all!" Harry said, as he wiped away regurgitated burnt cinnamon toast from his mouth. 

Veela Harry was trying his hardest to keep his brood in their high chairs in the Great Hall, but was failing. Veela Draco was flying after them as they zoomed around the ceiling and through the rafters. 

"When myyy faaather hears of this, you'll be in trouble!" screeched Draco Junior as he dodged Draco.

"I am your father you little twerp. Get over here!" shouted Veela Draco.

"Albus, this is so unsanitary!" Minerva said.

"Nonsense, this is a master class in Care for Magical Creatures! Best of all we see it in a natural habitat," Dumbledore said. "Besides, you sure allow the kitten kids to run around the Great Hall."

Minerva's face flushed and she sat back down in her chair.

"Ain't they bea-uu-ti-ful," Hagrid said, tears in his eyes.


End file.
